


the lions who'd do anything for love

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Background Relationships, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years from now,many in westeros still remember the love of the lannister twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lions who'd do anything for love

"Cersei, go and seek your brother, it's time for bed"  
"can you tell us the story of our namesakes again?"  
"maybe if you hurry up and don't make a fuss"

Later, once they were bundled up in bed, their mother began her tale once more.   
"Let me tell you the stories of the lions who would do anything for love.  
a long time ago, there lived a young boy and a girl, who were one soul in two bodies.  
they did everything together,and they looked so much alike that they could switch places when they were young and no one could tell, not even their parents. the boy learned of swordplay and war while the girl learned of marriage and stories.   
when they grew older they began laying together like husband and wife, they were but one flesh and it seemed only natural to them.  
all they had,all they wanted, was each other.  
but their father had designs. he wanted to use them as paws in his game. they rebelled and their father was angry and he separated them. he still found a way to use them but he also brought them back together.and for while,there was peace. but it didnt last.  
soon things were stirring up agains and the twins' actions only sped up the course of war. they fought again, but they lost each other and while apart they did the most foolish things...until they began to doubt if they would ever see each other again or if they could ever go back to what they had."

"and?" the little boy asked,eagerly "do they find each other again?"  
the girl shook her head "I don't understand why couldn't they be together if it made them happy"

their mother stroked their hair affectionately "because happiness is not the objective of the game ambitious men play,my dears"


End file.
